happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 July 2016
19:04:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:04:39 * Nyx_The_Psychic rips madis throat out* 19:04:41 Hello 19:04:45 /kill Nyx 19:04:46 * Bot_Lumpy shoots Nyx to death with a slingshot 19:05:01 owww~ thats ruuuudddeee 19:05:08 Lol 19:05:09 XD 19:05:23 /kill Nyx 19:05:26 * Bot_Lumpy rips Nyx's head off. 19:05:32 Bot power 19:05:33 /kill nix 19:05:34 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nix to death with a slingshot 19:05:46 Spelled it wrong 19:05:56 /kill Nyx 19:05:57 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Nyx at this time 19:06:04 YAY :D 19:06:07 /Lumpy, fuck you 19:06:07 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 19:06:09 Asshole 19:06:17 XD 19:06:22 perfect 19:06:52 /Lumpy stab 19:06:54 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 19:06:57 My friend SHOULD be getting on 19:07:02 oh lovely 19:07:13 it's kinda anti-Ditto 19:07:18 Lol 19:07:28 * Nyx_The_Psychic puts madis head in a blender* 19:07:30 /kill Sandgar 19:07:31 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 19:07:32 This looks tasty! 19:08:02 * Madialiano puts everyone nyx loves in a burning inferno 19:08:02 * Nyx_The_Psychic mixes the madi, head with bleach* 19:08:21 /kill Nyx 19:08:22 * Bot_Lumpy rips Nyx's head off. 19:08:28 * Nyx_The_Psychic hands the bleach head... blood? to Neil 19:08:37 * Nyx_The_Psychic is not effected 19:08:44 Lol 19:08:47 * Mr_Creeper500 feeds blood to Bot Lumpy 19:09:13 /kill Nyx 19:09:14 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Nyx in a pirana tank. 19:09:19 * Nyx_The_Psychic rips out madis eyes and eats them* 19:09:29 * Nyx_The_Psychic cannot die 19:09:57 I got the perfect attack to use on you 19:10:23 /kill Rogue 19:10:26 * Bot_Lumpy rips Rogue's head off. 19:11:06 * Nyx_The_Psychic crys* 19:11:24 *cries 19:12:12 /kill Madi 19:12:13 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Madi in a pirana tank. 19:12:26 Thanks 19:12:37 YAY 19:12:42 madis dea 19:13:00 oh I drew myself as a happy tree friends charter 19:13:05 its my pfp 19:13:39 That looks awesome 19:13:59 /kill Terrios528 19:14:00 I like the eye blood 19:14:01 * Bot_Lumpy drowns Terrios528 in a pirana tank. 19:14:13 /kill Terry 19:14:14 * Bot_Lumpy rips Terry's head off. 19:14:29 Could've sworn he had a custom one 19:14:51 I like the fact it's smiling 19:16:12 /kill Terrios 528 19:16:13 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 19:16:16 Who's getting kicked now? 19:16:21 ME 19:16:23 IDK 19:17:30 It's a joke 'cause Terry's always the spoil sport on GF wiki 19:17:48 /kill MrCreeper500 19:17:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing MrCreeper500 at this time 19:18:08 /kill Mr Creeper500 19:18:09 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 in half. 19:18:11 That's what you get for making me feed you pizza, lazy bitch. 19:18:20 there we go 19:18:21 XD] 19:18:28 /Lumpy, feed me 19:18:29 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 19:18:44 /kill Nyx The Psychic 19:18:45 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Nyx The Psychic at this time 19:18:51 Awww. 19:19:01 /kill nyx the psychic 19:19:04 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nyx the psychic to death with a slingshot 19:19:29 * Nyx_The_Psychic pats da bots head* 19:19:39 I'll make you a custom one when I get home on Friday, rn all I'll do is fuck up all the code 19:20:19 -!- Ssjluisdx has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 06